It Started With Blackmail
by lyricalgurl8
Summary: It's Halloween and Fuji's up to his old tricks again. Only, this time, he's not acting alone. Would their grand master plan shove the two most apathetic people into a much foreseen relationship? Or would it only worsen things? Pillar pair everyone!
1. Intoduction

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own Prince of Tennis. Well, I wish I do, but you can't have everything, right?

**WARNING:** This story may have OCs in it.

**PAIRINGS:** TezuRyo, of course. And has some more.. _interesting_ pairs.. but you have to read the rest. (smirk)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** To all of my readers, please comment on the story. All criticism is welcome, though please try to be gentle? Ok? Let the story begin then.

**It Started With Blackmail**

_INTRODUCTION_

"Yadda!"

A shout echoed through Seishun Gakuen that caused many students to stop their activities and look toward the direction of the tennis courts. It was the sunset of October 31st and many students were going home from their club activities. Well, not everyone, it seems.

At the tennis clubroom, a certain emerald-haired tennis prodigy was backing away from their resident sadistic sempai at the same time eying the closed door.

"Fuji-sempai, I won't do it! Yadda!" the boy said as he desperately tried to get away, but his back suddenly hit the wall. ~Crap! I'm doomed!~ he thought miserably.

"Now, now, Echizen. Come on, it won't bite you. After all, you need to wear this 'coz it's Halloween! And we're gonna have a Halloween party!" Fuji said as he held up the article to the light. He stopped directly in front of Echizen as he smiled sweetly (sadistically??).

"Yadda! Why do I have to wear that-that _atrocity_?! I could wear something else! Anything but that thing, Fuji-sempai! Besides, why are _YOU_ picking my costume? You're not the one who's gonna wear it!" Echizen continued to complain as he pointed an accusing finger at the thing.

"Well, the party's gonna be held at my house, so technically it's my party. It's supposed to be that way," Fuji said maliciously.

"But why do I have to wear it NOW. The party's later!" Echizen complained again, trying to reason out of the situation.

Unfortunately for him, Fuji was a tensai, and he already knew what he was going to say.

"I only want you to try it on so that I'll see if it fits you or not," Fuji said sweetly, too sweetly even as his all-too present smile got wider.

"But why a WEDDING DRESS, of all things?! And a WIG?! Why not a normal costume?" Echizen whined.

"'Coz we're having a game later at my party. And of course, I have a plan for you," Fuji said as he opened his eyes to reveal endless cerulean pools.

Echizen shivered as he felt the temperature drop a few degrees.

"Alright," Echizen sighed as he stretched out his arm for the horrid thing.

"Oops, wait a second, Echizen-chan. I forgot to tell you that we need to get to my house right now before you change into this," Fuji said evilly as he closed his eyes, smiling even wider as he watched Echizen's face turn from utter defeat to absolute horror.

"W-why the hell do we have to do that?!" Echizen said as he stared at his sempai like he was the devil himself. Nope, correction, his sempai WAS the devil himself.

"It's part of the plan," Fuji lightly explained.

"I'll put the dress on but I won't go to your house to do that!" Echizen said as he outright refused.

"Oh well, I just thought you might want to see Karupin again," Fuji said as he suddenly put up a picture from nowhere. To Echizen's horror, it was a picture of Fuji with Karupin in his arms.

"Fuji-sempai, what did you do?! How did you get inside my house?!" Echizen all but screamed at his sempai's face.

"Oh, it was no big deal, really. So, shall we go then?" Fuji said as he walked back to the door. When he got to it, he turned around to see if Echizen was following him or not.

Echizen sighed as he bowed his head in defeat.

"Alright, you win, Fuji-sempai. Just don't hurt Karupin," Echizen said grudgingly as he stalked towards the door.

~Phase 1, complete. I just hope the others are ready by now,~ Fuji thought as he opened the door and let Echizen pass.


	2. Seigaku's Part

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own Prince of Tennis. Well, I wish I do, but you can't have everything, right?

**WARNING:** This story may have OCs in it.

**PAIRINGS:** TezuRyo, of course. And has some more.. _interesting_ pairs.. but you have to read the rest. (smirk)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you for those who've put up my story in their favorites!! I'm so happy!! (dancing) I hope you would all continue to read my story! =)

_Gwyn_ - thanks for the tips ok? I think this is really starting to shape up now! I keep on giggling everytime I imagine what I'm gonna do to Ryoma.. hihi..

**Ryoma**: (wondering, then reads the draft in my notebook) What the heck, lyrical! Why would you put me in-mmmph! (Momo clamped a hand on his mouth)

anyways.. keep on reading.. hope you like it! =)

_FallenAngel Sayu_ - thanks for reviewing.. =) its not really the WHOLE Seigaku team.. just 1.. and some from Hyoutei and Rikkai are also in cahoots with Fuji.. keep reading, ok? hope you like it! =)

**It Started With Blackmail**

_CHAPTER 1: **Seigaku's Part**_

-Later that day-

Oishi was waiting at the gates of Seishun Gakuen. The tennis regulars agreed that they should all meet here first, so that they may be prepared with whatever the tensai of Seigaku has in store for them. So, here's Oishi, dressed as a werewolf, the earliest of them all, though that's somewhat of a surprise for him.

~I'm the first to arrive? That can't be! Where's Tezuka? Where is he? Oh, what if something happened to him?~ the mother hen instantly fretted at the thought that something bad might've happened to his best friend.

"Nya! Oishi!"

His brooding was suddenly cut off when someone glomped him from behind.

"Oh! Eiji, konbanwa," Oishi said as he smiled at the hyper acrobatic player who was dressed like a cat.

"Nice costume, Oishi! You're a good werewolf!" Eiji complimented was he glomped his partner tighter, though not so tight as to squeeze the air out of him.

"Arigatou, Eiji. You look good too," Oishi said as he forced a smile on his face. Of course, Eiji noticed this and wondered.

"Nya, Oishi, why is your forehead creased? Is something wrong?" Eiji asked his partner as he let go of him to get a better look of his face.

"I was just thinking of why Tezuka still isn't here. He usually is the very first one to arrive at any gathering we've had, whether it was really stupid for him or not," Oishi confided his worries with his doubles partner.

"Huh? Tezuka? I think I saw him a while ago. He was walking towards here, but he was suddenly stopped by a black limousine," Kikumaru said as he thought of the queer scene he witnessed.

"Nani? A black limousine? Oh no! Tezuka's been kidnapped! We've got to tell somebody! We've got to-" Oishi's panicking was cut of by a certain data master when he suddenly appeared behind the golden pair.

"Relax, Oishi. If my calculations are correct, that limousine belongs to Atobe," the glassed man who wore a lab coat said as he laid a hand on Oishi's shoulder. This caused the other man to jump and put his hand on his chest. This reaction caused Eiji to scold Inui.

"Inui! You shouldn't do that! You're scary enough, nya!" Eiji said as he laid a comforting hand on his partner.

"Yo! Sorry if I startled you, Oishi. I was just stating facts," Inui said as he adjusted his glasses on his nose.

"I-it's okay, Inui. Just don't do that again. It's bad for the heart," Oishi said weakly.

"Hai, hai," Inui said as he opened his green notebook that he always carries around. "Oishi, easily startled when worrying," he mumbled as he jotted down notes. The Golden Pair sweat dropped as they stared at Inui taking down notes.

"Do you always have to bring that wherever you go, Inui-sempai?" Momo's voice came from their left. Surely enough, Momoshiro appeared, dressed as a race car driver.

"Of course I have to, Momo. I can't let valuable data just go to waste," Inui said as his glasses glinted.

Momo shivered slightly before turning to the still surprised Oishi.

"Oishi-sempai, why are you shaking?" he asked the man as his partner rubbed his back to help calm him down.

"Inui almost scared him to death, nya. Also, he's worried about Tezuka, nya," Eiji explained as he looked at Momo while explaining, and at the same time helping Oishi to stand properly without his knees shaking.

"Kikumaru developed Oishi's mother hen personality. Must have been passed to him by Oishi," Inui muttered as he still had his eyes glued to his notebook.

"Eh? Inui!" Kikumaru exclaimed, losing grip of Oishi. Fortunately, Oishi's knees were stronger so he didn't fall to the ground.

"Worried about Tezuka-buchou? Why?" Momo asked Oishi, who was once again back to normal.

"Well, he's not here, and Eiji also mentioned that he was stopped by a black limousine. Inui here said that that limousine belonged to Atobe," Oishi explained as he resumed brooding.

"Oh. Then, what does Atobe-san need with Buchou?" Momo wondered out loud.

"Who knows," Oishi said as he noticed someone approaching them. It was someone who was dressed as a samurai. When he came closer, his face was revealed as the face of Kaidoh.

"Kaidoh, over here!" Oishi called as Kaidoh approached them. When they got into hearing and seeing range, they immediately got into a fight.

"What the heck are you wearing, Mamushi? And is that a pigtail? Never thought you would look so stupid considering you always look stupid!" Momo taunted as Kaidoh stood in front of him, looking murderous.

"Funny what comes out of your mouth, peach butt. If you think my costume's funny, what do you call yours? A tuxedo? And for your information, a pigtail is a sign of respect and exultation. You didn't know that? You're the stupid one, then," countered Kaidoh as he hissed in Momo's face.

"What did you say, Mamushi?!" Momo said as he took Kaidoh's front shirt and bought their faces close with rage.

"You heard what I said, peach butt! You wanna fight?!" Kaidoh said as he copied Momo's actions.

"Oi! Stop it you two!" Oishi said as he struggled to break the two rivals apart. Luckily, well, for Oishi at least, since Kikumaru was still bugging Inui, Kawamura appeared where Kaidoh came from. Seeing the fight and Oishi struggling to break the two apart, he suddenly rushed to help the mother hen.

"Stop it, you two! We don't have time for this! Fuji's party will start anytime soon!" Kawamura said as he struggled with Momo. Oishi was struggling at the same manner with Kaidoh.

"Aa, and you know what'll happen when we're late," Inui's voice suddenly cut through the tension like a sharp knife. All of them, excluding Inui, paled considerably as they imagined Fuji in a bad mood, which meant HELL for them. This picture suddenly snapped them out of their current situation as they suddenly began running towards the bus stop, wishing terribly that they would be on time.

By the time they got to the bus stop, Inui's phone began ringing. Inui excused himself as he picked up the call.

"Did Atobe-?" Fuji's scheming voice could be heard trough the other line.

"Hai. Kikumaru spotted him taking Tezuka," Inui confirmed as he closed his notebook with a loud clap.

"Good, Phase 2 complete. We just need Rikkai to do their part, then, and our problem would be solved," Fuji's voice was laced with glee.

"Hai. Let's just hope Atobe did his part," Inui stated as his glasses flashed.

"Don't worry. We'll know if he didn't. But he's a man of his word. I should know," Fuji said, his voice with a hint of possessiveness.

"I know, I know. I'll have to go, Fuji. The bus is here," Inui said as he clicked the phone closed.

~Well, we'll see if Fuji's grand master plan would work,~ Inui thought evilly as he hurried towards the bus.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of chapter 1! Next part's about what happened to Tezuka. I'll update as soon as I can! Ja ne! =)


	3. Hyotei's Part

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own Prince of Tennis. Well, I wish I do, but you can't have everything, right?

**WARNING:** This story may have OCs in it.

**PAIRINGS:** TezuRyo, of course. And has some more.. _interesting_ pairs.. but you have to read the rest. (smirk)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you to all those who put this story unto their favorites' list!! I'm so happy!!! Also, thanks to those who reviewed! =) Here's Chapter 3!

_FallenAngel Sayu_ - maybe.. but who knows? who knows what's going on in that gorgeous mind of his.. haha.. yeah.. that's very likely! and most likely renji would also do that! haha.. maybe even yukimura! haha.. everyone knows he really is like fuji, only a LOT more sadistic.. (shudders) did you see the finals between him and Ryoma?? scaryyyyyy!!!

**Genichirou**: (indignant) That isn't true. Yukimura is a kind, sweet, gentle, caring soul. He's NOTHING like that DEMON.

**Yukimura:** (smiles sweetly) Arigatou, ne, Genichirou. You're always there for me.

**Genichirou:** (smiles) Of course, Yukimura. I'll always be here.

**Lyrical:** Sheesh. Get a room already, you two. Anyways I have planned something different for you two, so don't keep too much to yourself. (grins wickedly)

**Eiji:** Yikes!! Lyrical's like Fuji!! Scary, nya!

_Weihna_ - thanks for the praise! it really warms my heart.. =) really?? haha.. you're really smart then, and REALLY CRAFTY AND SLY.. hihi... i agree!! pillar pair is the BEST!

_HKPOTLCDCGSNSOHHCSAFAN_ - thanks for the praise!! it really motivates me to update regularly.. =) hope you like this.. tell me if you think there's still bugs in the story ok? =)

**It Started With Blackmail**

_HYOTEI'S PART_

~A while ago~

Tezuka was walking towards the school, sighing every 5 minutes. He was still wondering how the heck Fuji forced him to come to his party at all. After all, he _WAS_ busy that night. He had a lot of homework due the next day and he still had to figure out the order of players in their upcoming practice match against Fudomine. Even though it's just a practice match, it still won't do to get careless, especially since Tachibana's getting stronger every time they meet. So he should really be sitting at his desk poring over the opponent's tactics and strategies to come up with the _PERFECT_ line-up. But _NO_. He's going to Fuji's _oh-so-important_ party.

~I don't even really know why he said it was important that I come. I don't really see the POINT. He knows that I have a _LOT_ on my plate today. Ugh,~ Tezuka inwardly cursed Fuji for all his troubles today.

~I should make him run laps until he's dead if I don't finish my work today,~ he thought, his mind already reeling with possible torture methods he could try out with the tensai.

Tezuka was so deep into his thoughts about his revenge against the tensai that he didn't notice a sleek, black limousine keeping in stride with him as he walked. He only noticed that someone was following him when he heard a snide, arrogant comment coming from his left.

"Well, well, having fun thinking about revenge, Tezuka?" a voice said, full of boasting arrogance that it was impossible not to recognize the owner. Tezuka looked over to his left and nodded his head as a sign of recognition.

"Atobe," He said curtly, pretty disturbed that the diva had seen through his poker face easily and read his disturbing thoughts.

"Hmm, yes. Now, would you mind stopping what your doing and getting inside? Ore-sama have some, ah, _matters_ Ore-sama want to discuss," Atobe said as the limousine stopped in its tracks and, seeming out of nowhere, a butler opened the passenger door, waiting for Tezuka to come in.

Tezuka sighed at Atobe's languid extravagance and complied with the diva's wishes. When he got in, the butler deftly closed the door and almost instantly, the limousine started to move again. Tezuka looked at Atobe, his face clearly saying that if this was not important, he'll just go home, whether Fuji kills him for not coming to his party or not.

Atobe, sensing his irritation, smirked at the little 'bomb' he was going to throw at Tezuka. ~Well, if hooking those two together would result from this obscene lie of Ore-sama's, Ore-sama'd gladly do it. Although if Ore-sama don't, Syuusuke's going to have a fit with Ore-sama~ he thought absently, successfully repressing a shudder from his imagination told him of Fuji's reaction.

Tezuka, irritated that Atobe was lost in his own thoughts, decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Atobe, what is it that you want?" he said, straight to the point as usual.

Atobe, hearing this comment of his, smirked inwardly.

"Ah, Ore-sama was just thinking that you'd be the perfect person for Ore-sama to tell Ore-sama's little secret," Atobe started, saying his rehearsed lines like they were real. Well, he IS Atobe, after all.

"……"

"Ah, yes. It would be rude of me to keep you waiting any longer. You see, Ore-sama has this little _problem_ lately," he said convincingly, making his voice sound like he was problematic.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow, curious at Atobe's revelation to him. After all, it's not every day you have Atobe asking for your assistance in _ANY_ problem of his. So, he quietly sat there, waiting for Atobe to finish.

"You see, Ore-sama can't get the notion of someone out of Ore-sama's mind lately. He's really all there is in Ore-sama's mind right now. And Ore-sama's asking you, his ever-respected buchou, if Ore-sama could date him," Atobe said confidently, making Tezuka believe that whoever he was talking about would be his no matter what.

Tezuka's eyebrow, if possible, went up even higher. His curiosity was peeked at this point.

~Surely, Atobe's got to be talking about Fuji. He doesn't really seem to be keenly interested in anyone else. Unless,~ Tezuka thought as he silently pleaded all the gods above that Atobe wasn't interested in _him_.

"And who exactly is that, may I ask, Atobe?" Tezuka asked, inwardly dreading the answer in the pit of his stomach.

"Don't you know, Tezuka? It seems that Ore-sama has overestimated your perceptiveness, Tezuka. Don't worry, Ore-sama shall reveal it to you. Ore-sama wishes to make the golden-eyed prodigy Ore-sama's. And I expect to get the opinion from you," Atobe said extravagantly. Atobe looked serious on the outside but inside, he was laughing his head off.

~My goodness! Look at Tezuka's expression! It's simply hilarious!~ he thought gleefully as Tezuka looked murderous for one second, but managed to get his defenses up again and his poker face appeared again.

~Syuusuke sure was right about him. He really is easy to get riled up,~ Atobe thought as he put on his waiting look.

Tezuka, on the other hand, was not having a great time as Atobe was. His mind was reeling. His emotions were askew. In short, Tezuka Kunimitsu was in shambles.

~Impossible! Did I hear him right? He has his eye on Ryoma? He has his eye on _my_ Ryoma?! Why that pompous-,~ Tezuka's mind rant was interrupted by the opening of the car door on his side.

"Master Keigo, we've reached our destination, as you wished," the butler said as he held open the door.

Atobe looked at Tezuka with his piercing gaze, his Insight. Tezuka looked back at him in the eye, his demeanor revealing nothing of the chaos inside him.

"Ore-sama have said what Ore-sama planned to say to you, Tezuka. Ore-sama would make Ore-sama's move on him tonight, since you haven't said anything contrary to Ore-sama'a wishes. Of couorse, who could ever resist Ore-sama?" Atobe said with finality as he stepped out of the limousine. Tezuka followed him, but his movement was slightly strained.

Tezuka's thoughts whirled in his head as he followed Atobe to the house, err, mansion.

~I can't contradict him coz I know that Echizen has to make that decision by himself. I can't interfere with MY RYOMA's wishes., whether it includes me or not,~ he thought.

Atobe had looked triumphant as he entered Fuji's home. Tezuka, on the other hand, looked dejected as he proceeded to the door, trying his best to think straight. But as he was greeted by numerous maids and pointed to the waiting room for they were still arranging the party according to Master Syuusuke's instructions, he only had one thought in his mind.

~Although that fact is true, I would NEVER leave MY Ryoma in anyone's care exept for mine if it can be helped. I love him too much.~

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yosh!! Chapter 3 is finally finished!!!! Yay!!! haha.. please tell me if there's still something wrong with my story, ok? please and thank you!! =)

~lyrical~


	4. Rikkai's Part

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Prince of Tennis. Well, I wish I do, but you can't have anything, right?

**WARNING:** This story may have some OCs in it.

**PAIRINGS:** TezuRyo, of course. And has some more.._interesting _pairs.. but you have to read the rest (smirk).

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** YEAH!! I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!! haha.. Sorry for the long wait (sort of). haha.. I really got wrapped up in Harry Potter fanfiction.. so.. yeah.. Can you imagine how MANY there are?! It's like trying to read something that has no end. Wait, it really has no end to it. Ah, well.. Anyways, SSSSSSUUUUUUPPPEEEERRR THANK YOU to all those who reviewed and put my story in their favorites!! Arigatou gozaimasu! =) Here's Chapter 4 for you! I know the plot itself is really hazy for now but trust me, all will become clear at CHapter 5.. I sound like a prophet or something.. yikes! Oh, by the way....

_HKPOTLCDCGSNSOHHCSAFAN - _Thank you so much for the compliment!! Yeah, I so totally agree!!! Pillar Pair RULES!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you like the next chapter.. It still has some unexplained parts so I'm gonna clear it up at Chapter 5.. Hope you like this! =)

_xxasianicexx_ - ................................................................................ you're good, you know that? You actually guessed it..... wow.. You're psychic!! =)

**Ryoma:** (eyes widen) So all this time, I've been with Buchou already! Then why the HECK did you want to put me in a _fucking_ WEDDING DRESS!!

**Lyrical:** (calm though Ryoma's throwing a hissy fit) Relax Ryoma-chan. I put you in a wedding dress 'coz I think someone would really like it. hihi..

**Ryoma:** (blushes)

**Fuji:** (Brings out his camera and snaps a picture of a blushing Ryoma) Aw! Kawaii ne! Tezuka's REALLY lucky!

**Atobe:** Of course he's lucky. But I'm luckier. (he hugs Fuji from behind and looks at the picture Fuji took)

**Lyrical:** So, that's the first pairing. And I guess this chapter has a little bit of SanaYuki, if you squint really, REALLY HARD. (smiles)

_vampiregirl24681_ - Thank you!! =) Here's the next chapter! Tell me if it still have any bugs, ok? =)

So, I'm gonna stop here now. Enjoy!

**It Started With Blackmail**

_CHAPTER 4: **Rikkai's Part**_

"Sugee! Fuji-san's house is BIG!" an awed voice said as the Rikkaidai Tennis team surveyed Fuji's so-called _house_.

"Akaya, it's not a house. It's a mansion," the redheaded sugar addict player said as he absentmindedly chewed his green colored bubblegum.

"What's a mansion, Marui-sempai? Is it something you can eat?" Akaya Kirihara, the baby of Rikkai, asked his sempai in what he hoped to be a hopeful tone.

"No. A mansion, if you will, is a huge house that is twice or thrice the size of an ordinary house. A mansion has the sole purpose of displaying the wealth of the owner by being as grand and beautiful as they come. Obviously, only truly wealthy people can afford a mansion. Also, inside the mansion might be some artifacts that also boast of the riches of the family living in it. As this is Fuji's mansion, whose family is the next wealthiest in all of Japan next to the Atobes, naturally it would be like this," Renji explained, being the data master of the group.

"So many big words, sempai. I still don't know what it is," Akaya said as he pouted cutely. Their captain just chuckled at their baby's antics.

"To put it simply, Akaya, a mansion is a house for rich people like Fuji," Yukimura said as he smiled at Kirihara, answering his question.

"Arigatou, Mura-buchou!" Akaya bubbled as he hugged Yukimura much like how a toddler would hug his mother. Yukimura chuckled and patted Kirihara's head affectionately.

"Looks like Akaya's being babied too much again," Niou said as he wagled his finger in front of Akaya.

"Mura-buchou, Niou-sempai's being mean to me again!" Akaya wailed as he clutched to Yukimura tighter.

"Gen-,"

"Niou, stop it or 100 laps around the premises," the voice of their strict cap-wearing fukubuchou said as he eyed Niou with a disapproving glance.

"Hai, fukubuchou. Honestly, Sanada, loosen up a bit, would you? I was only kidding. Sheesh. Buchou really has you under his thumb, huh?" Niou teased further, drawing the faintest blush on their fukubuchou's cheeks.

Sanada pointedly stared at Yagyuu with his `I'm-going-to-kill-your-boyfriend-if-you-don't-shut-him-up' look. Yagyuu sighed exasperatedly and put his hand on Niou's shoulder. He pulled him towards himself and he whispered a few chosen words in his boyfriend's ear. Well, whatever he said worked for Niou's eyes widened with disbelief at what Yagyuu said. When Yagyuu smirked, Niou just smirked with him and remained quiet.

"Minna, we should probably get going. It would be rude to keep Fuji waiting," Jackal suddenly said, breaking the squabbling of the whole team.

"Aa. We should," Yukimura said as he gently removed Kirihara's grip on him and led his team to the said mansion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuji really is rich, isn't he, Mura-buchou?!" Kirihara bubbled as they were led to the waiting room.

That was an understatement, really. The inside of the mansion was filled with many different artifacts you can imagine. There were suits of armors, original paintings (they can tell 'coz the painter's signature was at the bottom of every painting), masks, etc. They were all further convinced by how Fuji was almost as wealthy as Atobe for Renji was quietly muttering to himself of the importance of the vases and masks that adorned the entrance hall. When the whole team was inside the waiting room, they discovered that they were the last team to arrive. Seigaku, minus Echizen and Fuji, was seated at one end of the room while Hyoutei was seated directly opposite to them. Both teams were watching the newly arrived tennis team as they took the seats that were left. Amiable silence had floated into the room while the two teams respectfully waited for all of Rikkai to have taken their seats. Then, of course, being the diva he is, Atobe started the proverbial ball rolling.

"Ah, so nice of you to finally join us, Rikkaidai. May I mention this on behalf of everyone in the room here," he said grandly, almost as if he owned the place. Everyone, though a little shy, murmured their assent.

"Aa. It's so good to be finally here and making friends. We haven't really done that for every school we meet treats us like rivals and enemies. I'm glad we had developed ours into friendship, Atobe," Yukimura respectfully answered, a very gentle smile gracing his _very_ feminine features.

"Of course, Yukimura. Even Tezuka would assent to this. Wouldn't you, Tezuka?" Atobe asked the Seigaku captain. Strangely though, to those who didn't know of what Atobe did, Tezuka was zoned out, his mind on other things. Everyone looked at him with a mixture of confusion, worry and curiosity. After all, almost nothing can have this effect on the respectable captain.

"Ano, Tezuka, daijobu ka?" Oishi asked worriedly, wondering what the heck happened to him to start acting this way. His voice had absolutely no effect on the said captain, which made Seigaku, excluding Inui, to start panicking.

"Buchou?" Momo asked tentatively.

"Fshhh, are you alright, Buchou?" Kaidoh murmured.

"Ano, Tezuka?" Kawamura asked loudly

"Nya, Tezuka!!!!" Kikumaru all but screeched.

"Tezuka!! What happened to you?!" Oishi asked as he shook his best friend's shoulders. But still, up to no avail.

"Hora, Taka-san. Maybe this'll work," Momo said as he passed Kawamura a tennis racket.

"BURNING!!! TEZUKA!!! WAKE UP, BABY!!!!!!!!!!" Kawamura screeched as he swung the racket in big circles, nearly knocking OIshi in the head.

"Oi, Taka-san! Don't hit anyone!!" Momo said as he tried to wrestle the racket away. Easier said than done.

Inui was the only one left sitting down, taking down notes of his team's reactions.

~This is really great! Who knew that an unresponsive Tezuka would cause pandemonium to those around him~ he thought as even Ootori and Jackal were coming to Tezuka to see what was wrong. Inui smirked as he caught Atobe's eye. Atobe also smirked. Elegantly, of course.

~He's enjoying this as much as I am~ he thought gleefully as those around him were still at a loss on how to wake the stone captain. ~I'm giving Fuji my latest juice as a gift~ he thought as he happily recorded everyone's data.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atobe smirked to himself, congratulating himself for a job well done. Tezuka had obviously been rattled enough to produce that kind of reaction from him.

~Wait till he hears of what Syuusuke's going to do to his ickle Ryoma. This is going to be priceless! Yukimura and Sanada are amused too, I see~ he thought as he spied on the two players.

Yukimura was smiling, nothing surprising there. It's his smile that told Atobe he's amused. It was bordering on amusement and sadism, a smile so Fuji-like that he had to smirk outwardly. Sanada, on the other hand, was actually sporting a _grin_ on his well-chiseled face, though nobody, maybe except Yukimura, himself, Inui and Renji spotted this. This thought made him to look at Inui to see how he was faring. As usual, he was scribbling down madly at his notebook, though he did smirk at him when he saw he was looking his way. Atobe gracefully smirked back, sensing the good mood the Seigaku data master was currently sporting. ~This is going to be one HELL of an exciting night~ he thought smugly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukimura was thoroughly amused to see the unshakable captain break down the hinges.

~He was so shocked his defenses came crashing down on him. Atobe did a good job~ he thought.

Yes, Yukimura and Sanada knew what happened to the Seigaku captain. In fact, they had been the ones to suggest this particular type of attack to Fuji, who was clearly pleased with the idea. Thus, they had come up with this plan. He was confident that this would be the thing that finally pushes the two pillars of Seigaku into a much foreseen relationship. Well, at least for the 5 of them. If the others also see this as a possibility, he could never see. He has observed from Seigaku that they like the idea very much, but are fearful of the wrath of Tezuka that would befall them if ever the plan backfires. Only Inui was the one who Fuji trusted not to be afraid of the consequences that would happen if indeed they failed. Fuji wasn't wrong. Just from their reactions to this, they were already on breakdown. Well, as for his own team, they would just agree to whatever he and Sanada said so it wasn't a problem. Same goes for Hyoutei and Atobe, though Fuji thought that the few people knew the plan, the more successful it would be.

~He's right again, that Fuji. He's almost as good as Atobe in his Insight~ Yukimura thought as he surveyed the room with detached interest. ~If all go according to plan, maybe Tezuka would be even thanking us for this~ he thought as he caught Sanada's eye and nodded. Sanada just nodded back and eyed the door they had entered, both knowing what was about to come.

~3….2….1…. Showtime!~ he thought as the door swung open to reveal Fuji in full blown costume.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY!!!!! This chapter's finally finished!!!! Working on Chapter 5 now! Will update as soon as I can! Ja ne! =)


	5. The Plan

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own Prince of Tennis. Well, I wish I do, but you can't have everything, right?

**WARNING:** This story has MAJOR OCs. If it doesn't suit your usual cup of coffee, then please exit right away. Thank you.

**PAIRINGS:** TezuRyo, of course. And has some more.. _interesting_ pairs.. but you have to read the rest. (smirk)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Wow. It's been awhile since I last updated. Sorry about that folks. I got caught up in the whirlwind called my life. Gosh, I never realized that being a 1st year college student would be SO HARD! It's been a month's worth of nonstop studying! Sheesh. Ooops. Sorry about rambling. Hehe. I just needed to let some steam off. Well. So, Here's Chapter 5! This chapter would, hopefully, clear up any problems in the fic. Ok, I've fixed the warning ok? This REALLY has MAJOR OCs in it. I can't just seem to change it. So please. Bear with me ok? Not to mention this is my first POT fanfic. So, here goes.

_HKPOTLCDCGSNSOHHCSAFAN_- Yeah! I totally agree! Baby Kirihara is the cutest! Well, if you exclude Baby Ryoma. Haha.. Can't you just imagine? So cute! Yeah, I made Yukimura kinda the MOM and Sanada the DAD. Haha.. Really? This chapter explains how the hell did that happen.. haha.. Hope you enjoy this.. Oh, you'll see.. haha.. Maybe I'll even provide a link so you can see Fuji's costume.. =) Sorry for the long wait!

_FallenAngel Sayu_- Yeah, at first I had difficulty in imagining that part. Hopefully, this chapter would help you out.. =)

_vampiregirl24681_- Why, thank you! haha.. Yeah! Baby Akaya really is CUTE! With the exception of Baby Ryoma of course. Haha.. Can't you just imagine?? haha.. Here's the next chapter, by the way. Thank you for the comment! =)

_Miracle Angel- _Yeah, there is. Also, There's SanaYuki in here too. This chapter would clear out any problems with the pairings. I think I also made Atobe POLITE of all the things. Well, he's under FUJI's thumb, anyway, so, I THINK he would at least be polite, ne? Anyways, please read this and comment on it. =)

**It Started With Blackmail**

_CHAPTER 5:_ _**The Plan**_

Fuji leaned on the doorframe, his dress accentuating his effemate curves. Yes, Fuji Syuusuke, tensai of Seigaku, was in a dress, and a _ballroom dress_ at that. It was part of their plan. He was going to dress up as the opposite gender so that the main star would be less hesitant to do his part.

He surveyed the room all his guests were currently in. It was pandemonium as far as the eye can see. He was surprised that the fake confession had done so well. He had originally dubbed the plan they were currently doing as impossible, but seeing Tezuka's reaction, he was pleased that it actually worked.

~Now I see what Yukimura meant,~ he mentally smirked as his mind wandered off to that particular day that they planned this particular evening.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-FLASHBACK-

Fuji was happily eating a slice of chocolate mousse that his personal chef baked for him a while ago. He was sitting in a tasteful sofa inside his own quarters in their mansion. He was just finishing up when Kazuki, the mansion's butler, suddenly entered his room.

"Master Syuusuke, Master Keigo is already downstairs," he said dutifully.

Fuji nodded and dismissed the man. He got up and walked downstairs. As he reached the doors of the guest room, he instructed the maids surrounding the room that no one disturb them. When they bowed down in recognition, he nodded and entered the room.

When he closed and locked the door, he faced the man he loved with a genuine smile.

"Keigo, you're late," he said teasingly, earning himself an amused chuckle from the Atobe heir.

"Aa. I had to do a little research on our little project you see," the diva, dropping his vanity on calling himself 'Ore-sama', said as he gracefully plopped down the couch. Fuji raised an eyebrow at his statement, clearly interested.

"You've finally found a way to get them together? Even if it's _those two_?" Fuji asked as he sat himself down beside his boyfriend.

"You underestimate me, Syuu. Of course I did. Actually, I know of a couple with the same problem as we have here. Only, with their relationship, only one of them administers the same type of reactions as we have on our hands. The other half is as cunning as you, Syuu," Atobe explained the details as he wrapped an arm around Fuji's shoulders, thus causing their bodies to touch.

Fuji sighed as he cuddled into Keigo's embrace. He really missed Keigo a lot. They haven't really been seeing much of the other for Keigo was preparing to take over Atobe Corporations as the new head. He wasn't that much idle, though. He himself was skating to and fro on his studies and his familial responsibilities. Although he wasn't the eldest, he _was_ the eldest son, so therefore, he had some responsibilities to see to so that they would at least hold his position in the economic market. After all, the Atobes and the Fujis are the two most influential families in Japan. It would absolutely would never do if he didn't have any power over something of a significant value wouldn't it? That would be very boring, seeing as he would absolutely no one to manipulate and blackmail.

This moment, however, both heirs were just relaxing on a particular autumn afternoon, deep into their hobby. _Matchmaking._

"Hmm. Given their descriptions, I have a very good suspicion that its Yukimura and Sanada, am I correct?" Fuji said as he glanced up at the devilishly handsome face.

"Aa. I knew nothing would escape you, Syuu. It's them," Atobe said as he kissed Fuji's forehead. Fuji giggled slightly and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Keigo, how _did_ those two get together?" he asked the silver haired diva, his curiosity peaked.

"Ah. I knew you were going to ask me that, Syuu, so I brought them instead," Atobe said as he snapped his fingers. Instantly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Fuji said as he looked intently at the door. The door opened and Kazuki peered in.

"Master Syuusuke, you have other guests," he said.

"Lead them here," he said as he scooted closer Atobe, clearly not disturbed in letting the Rikkai pair know of his relationship with Keigo. Atobe just smiled at his tensai and waited for the other pair.

Seconds later, the door opened and admitted the Rikkai pair. Yukimura, as usual, was serenely smiing, whilst Sanada was sporting his usual poker face.

"Ah. Here they are, Syuu. It would probably best if they were the ones you question about their love story, ne?" Atobe said as Fuji gestured the standing couple to sit on the opposite couch from theirs. The pair obliged, Sanada albeit hesitantly.

"Saa. Yukimura-kun, may I ask you my question?" Fuji politely said as he looked at the other smiling tennis player.

"Of course, Fuji-kun. Atobe-kun here already informed us that you are in need of our help regarding a certain matter, so we will not hesitate to help you, ne Genichirou?" Yukimura said as he gazed at his block boyfriend.

"Aa. Anything you say, Yukimura," Sanada replied as he gazed at his captain, his features softening ever so slightly, almost unnoticeable. Unfortunately for him, though, he was in a room where the two of the most perceptive tennis players were, so naturally he was discovered.

"Saa. Sanada-kun, do you know you're expression is just like Tezuka's when you do that?" Fuji commented as he opened his eyes, exposing the endless cerulean pools hidden beneath his eyelids. Yukimura, who was looking at his boyfriend in earnest, blinked, then returned his gaze to Fuji, obviously interested.

"Really, Fuji-kun? Who does he give that expression to? I'm curious," Yukimura said as he leaned forward a bit. Fuji laughed softly as he trained his still opened eyes to his own boyfriend, his thought-filled gaze silently questioning him. Atobe sighed, understanding what Fuji was conveying.

"Yukimura, Syuu wants to know how you two ended up together. We're on a mission, you see," Atobe explained.

"Ah. And, let me guess. It has something to do with Tezuka and his significant other, yes?" Yukimura said as he laid his head on Sanada's shoulder, his face thoughtful.

When Atobe nodded, Yukimura's face suddenly broke into a huge smile of understanding.

"Ah. I see. You wish to know how Genichirou was able to overcome the fact that he rarely shows his emotions and ask me out, am I right? And this pertains to Tezuka-kun and Echizen-kun, does it not?" Yukimura said as he carefully studied the couple in front of him.

"Bingo," Fuji said as he smiled wider.

"You really are astounding, Yukimura," Atobe said as he shook his head in amusement.

"Not really. I'm just like you two," Yukimura said as he laughed softly.

"You're too modest," Fuji said as closed his eyes again.

"Hmm. So, you want to know how our regulars set us up?" Yukimura asked as he chuckled slightly when he felt Sanada stiffen slightly beside him.

"Lighten up, Gen. We must do this. It's really frustrating seeing them dancing around each other," he chuckled as his boyfriend looked at him with imploring eyes.

"Saa. Sanada-kun, we would appreciate it if you would loosen up a notch. We assure you that there's no one here but us four," Fuji coaxed the poker faced player, hoping that he would agree to them. Sanada sighed and shook his head slowly, a small smile flitting on his handsome face.

"Very well. If this is what Seiichi wants, I'd gladly give my help," Sanada said as he nodded. Yukimura smiled at him and settled his head on Sanada's shoulder.

"Thank you, Sanada-kun. And yes, Yukimura-kun, we would want to know how you two got together," Fuji asked them.

"Ah. Well, you see, our regulars got fed up with our apparent dancing around each other so they made a plan. You see, Niou approached Gen and 'confided' in him that he likes me. Well, Gen here couldn't believe his ears. It was morning practice then. For the rest of the day, Gen acted like a malfunctioning robot. The news reached my ears and I approached him because I was worried. Then, he suddenly asked if I had feelings for anyone in the team. Well, I said yes, of course. I was thinking that he knew I liked him so I kept my gaze down. But his next question startled me so much I looked up at him and laughed," Yukimura narrated, chuckling softly as Sanada sported a light pink blush.

"Really? What was it?" Atobe asked, interested.

"`Do you like Niou, then?' I realized that Niou pranked him somehow, so I said no. Then he blurted out that he would like to take me out later. Of course I said yes. Then, later he confessed that he liked me and wanted me to date him. I was really happy," Yukimura sighed as he scooted closer to Sanada.

"Well, well. I think that might work for Tezuka and Echizen, but I doubt only that would force Tezuka to admit. I think we might have to up the ante," Atobe said thoughtfully. The three tennis players nodded as they lapsed into a thoughtful silence. Suddenly, Atobe started and a devilishly evil smile flitted on his face.

"I got it! Halloween!" he said triumphantly.

"What do you meet, Keigo?" Fuji questioned, apparently slightly confused.

"A Halloween costume party! Yukimura's plan! Locked inside a room! It's perfect!" he crowed.

"Atobe, could you speak our language? We don't have your obscenely crazed mind, you know," Sanada retorted as he gazed at the cackling diva.

"Gen, be nice. Though, I would appreciate it if you could elaborate on what you said, Atobe-kun," Yukimura said.

"It's simple really. One of us will be hosting a Halloween costume party, seeing as it's only 2 weeks away. We are going to invite Seigaku, Hyoutei and Rikkai only. Then, one of us, preferably one of us, Fuji, would approach Tezuka beforehand and execute Yukimura's story. Of course, we need to have a hold on Echizen somehow. We'll force them to admit their feelings for each other if we lock them inside a room of sorts, don't you think?" Atobe said proudly, pleased that he'd thought of a brilliant plan in his opinion.

"Very crude, Atobe," Sanada immediately said.

"Yes, very crude, yet it might be effective," Yukimura said thoughtfully.

"I don't know, Keigo," Fuji said.

"Trust me, Syuu. I know what I'm saying," Atobe said.

"I know, but there seems to be something missing," Fuji said uncertainly.

The room plunged into silence once again, thinking of what to add on Atobe's plan.

"How does Tezuka-kun react when he suddenly spots Echizen-kun in the changing room after showering?" Yukimura asked, breaking the silence.

"He-" Fuji began then suddenly stopped, eyes widening in realization. His smile turned evil.

"He excuses himself rather quickly and dives into a stall, a hand on his face," he said evilly.

"Then we just need Echizen to be wearing something that would _interest_ Tezuka," Atobe said, rubbing his hands together.

"Well, what _does_ Tezuka find interesting?" Sanada questioned the room at large.

"A dress," Fuji said bluntly.

"Eh?"

"A dress? Are you serious, Fuji?"

"Hmm. Interesting development, Fuji-kun. I agree. And I think a wedding dress would be appropriate," Yukimura said gleefully.

"Then it's settled. We have a plan that we are going to execute on Halloween night," Atobe said as he nodded in approval.

"Keigo, let's include Inui in this, ne? I'm sure he would be willing to help, seeing as he would get many data here," Fuji said.

"Aa. As you wish,"

-END FLASHBACK-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji's mind drifted to the present again as he heard a loud yell from Kikumaru. He just chuckled and entered the room.

"Ah, Fuji. There you are. Can you possibly help Tezuka over there? He's the reason this whole room's in pandemonium," Inui commented loudly, making the attention shift from the still unmoving Tezuka to him.

"Of course, Inui. My, all you have to do is this," Fuji said lightly as he walked towards Tezuka. The others that were crowding against the Pillar of Seigaku stepped back to allow Fuji to sort out the mess. When he reached Tezuka, he leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"Tezuka, if you don't snap out of it, you'll never get to see Echizen-chan single again," Fuji whispered softly so only Tezuka can hear. Well, that did it. Tezuka blinked then turned his poker face towards Fuji.

"Fuji-" he began but was interrupted by Oishi shouting his name.

"Tezuka!" he said as he took hold of Tezuka's shoulders firmly.

"Tezuka-buchou! You're back!" Kikumaru screeched as he jumped up and down in his joy.

"Thank goodness. We thought you had a heart attack or something, Tezuka," Kawamura said as he plopped down the sofa he was occupying with Kaidoh and Inui.

"I thought I was the one going to have a heart attack, Kawamura-sempai! You could've clobbered Oishi-sempai in the head!" Momoshiro complained as he sagged down on his seat in exhaustion.

"What-"

"To clarify things, Tezuka, you zoned out," Inui said as he scribbled a last phrase onto his notebook and shut it. Tezuka just stared at Inui for a moment before glancing around the room.

"Gomen, minna. I was careless," he said as he bowed his head slightly.

"It's alright, Tezuka-san. We're just glad that you're ok," Ootori said as he smiled and sat back down next to Shishido.

"Tezuka, why_ did_ you zone out?" Oishi asked as the occupants in the room began to reorganize themselves. All of them looked at the pillar, curiosity evident in their faces. Well, everyone except those who _already_ know why he was in that state.

"It's nothing, Oishi," Tezuka said dismissively.

"If you say so, Tezuka," Oishi said doubtfully.

"Ne, shall we start the party? It seems like the problem is solved now," Fuji said sweetly as he surveyed the room.

"Demo, Fujiko, Ochibi's not here yet!" Kikumaru said as he hugged his doubles partner.

"Oh, don't worry about Echizen. He informed me that he was arriving late so let's get a move on, shall we?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok! Next Chapter, we see what Fuji actually did to our ickle Ryoma! Please review! =)


End file.
